


一个一点都不可爱的小段子

by yellowblack



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowblack/pseuds/yellowblack
Summary: 一个一点都不可爱的小段子
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Kudos: 4





	一个一点都不可爱的小段子

盖茨比把对方环在怀中，不断地亲吻对方的耳朵，压低了他本来就富有磁性的声音：“给艹不？”  
尼克撇开头不说话，血色倒是向着对方的唇移动的位置蔓延。  
盖茨比捏着他的下巴，让那双蓝的发亮的眼睛看着自己，他咬着尼克的唇，大有把对方就地正法的趋势。  
“给艹不？”  
尼克想逃，却被对方死死抱在怀里，越是挣扎陷得越深。  
盖茨比的手不安分起来，尼克的胡乱挣扎像是星星之火，迅速地点亮了他欲望的火海，盖茨比啃咬着尼克的喉结， 他的脸贴在对方的颈动脉上，感受着那跳动的脉搏，他的声音沙哑得像三天没喝过水，他说：  
“我最后问一次，给艹不？”  
尼克紧张地吞了一口唾沫，颤抖地回答道：  
“给。”


End file.
